cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Cimorelli
About Katherine Katherine Ann Cimorelli was born March 4, 1992. She is now 20. Katherine is the second oldest sister of the group, after Christina, and is the third oldest of the family. Appearance She is the tallest of her sisters at 5'9. She is a natural brunette with brown eyes and usually keeps her hair somewhat short. Her style could be seen as girly, preppy, and classic/romantic. She likes to shop at Forever 21, Delia's (because they make pants that are long enough for her) and H&M. She likes lace, Peter Pan collars, primary colors and the color purple, watches, maxi dresses, bows, sparkles, and Kate Spade. According to her formspring, the joints in her pointer fingers are right next to the knuckles, giving the impression that she has missing joints, and like many of the Cimorelli children, her fingers appear bent/crooked. When asked by a fan if she wears makeup, she says "Sometimes, but not that much. Usually I'd rather just go without it, or wear very little." She wore braces for 4 years. She wears glasses/contacts. Personality She is loud and has a bubbly, outgoing personality. She is considered to be very funny, especially in YouTube video bloopers. She is also described by her sisters as "generous," "perky" and "the motherly one and the jokester of the group." She describes herself as an "extremely sensory person." Her profile on blogspot reads "I love God with all my heart. Writing and music are my passions. I talk too much. I'm an absolutely hopeless romantic. It gets me into trouble a lot. Sometimes I write so much that I feel disconnected from the rest of the world. I'm really grateful for all that I have!" For more on Katherine's personality type (according to Christina), visit her personality profile on catholic match.com here: http://www.catholicmatch.com/temperaments/sanguine/sanguine_phlegmatic.html Fun Facts *She loves to cook and bake, especially cookies, quiches, pita bread, and pies/cakes. *Like the rest of her siblings, she has been home schooled all her life and started college classes at 15 years old. She has done 2 years of college total and plans on returning to her studies in the future to work for either a liberal arts or an English degree. She loves to fuck in the beach and suck the cock of every guy she meets. *She is Catholic and is saving her first kiss for her wedding day. *She plays bass guitar and the piano (to some extent). *She, Christina and Amy share a room. She and Amy share a bunk bed with her on the bottom and Christina has a single bed. *She loves to write poetry. Read some of her work at http://kathcim.blogspot.com/. *Her favorite sports are running (especially on the beach), skateboarding and boxing. *She does not support the death penalty. *She loves "Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures" because it reminds her of "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure." Other TV shows she likes are "Big Time Rush" and "Jonas LA." *She hates cheesecake. *She loves tea, lemonade and chocolate milk. *She has a turtle and two fish, named Rocky and Sushi. *She used to be on swim team, as seen from this tweet: "I miss the days when @LisaCim and I used to serenade each other from across the pool during swim practice..." *She is "obsessed" with Stevie Wonder. *She likes to have long conversations with people and send "novel-length" texts. *Her favorite color is purple. *She is scared of spiders. Quotes (from Christina and Amy's tweets, YouTube Videos, etc.) *"He has the face of an Innocent angel, I wish he would live up to his facial featuress!"- @KathCim *"What is your answer to world peace?" "Did world peace say hi?" -@KathCim *"I don't talk like a man eating a canteloupe through his nose!!!!" - @KathCim *"I'm trying to pet the fish but it keeps running away!! Arielle said you can pet them when they trust you!" -@KathCim *"Lisa, you have a secret old man living in your larnyx. Or..... larynx." -@KathCim *"Is there any way to make a song called "I slept in your bathtub" NOT creepy???" -Kath *"I don't think songwriting isn't supposed to feel like a wedgie....." - @KathCim *"Fall for a man: be loved and cherished and respected. Fall for a boy: be a babysitter."- @KathCim *"A woman bore your ugly face; you should have some respect for it!"